It is generally known that sound can be captured by means of microphones of various kinds. It is also known that sound from a particular direction can be captured by means of directional microphones with the effect that sound from a particular direction is amplified compared to sounds from other directions, and/or that sounds from other directions are attenuated compared to the sound from the particular direction.
However, directional microphones will normally capture sound in a particular fixed direction. This direction may not be the direction of interest to a user of the directional microphone, or the user of the apparatus comprising the directional microphone.
The problem that a directional microphone may only capture sound in a fixed direction may e.g. be solved by attaching the directional microphone to a movable object such that the directional microphone can be directed in various directions. However, the direction into which the directional microphone is currently directed may still not be the direction of interest to a user of the directional microphone. This is particularly so if the direction of interest is frequently changed, which e.g. may be the case if the user is interested in capture sound from a moving object such as a moving person or similar.
The problem that the direction of interest is frequently changed may e.g. be solved by attaching the directional microphone to the head of the user, such that the user may turn his head in the direction of interest with the effect that the directional microphone will capture sounds in that direction.
However, this requires that the user keeps his head turned in the direction of interest, which is not always convenient or even possible. It may e.g. be necessary for the user to listen to someone positioned in a certain direction while at the same time performing a task requiring the user to turn his head at another direction.